The Fighting Davis Sisters
by cd11
Summary: Sam and Kristina take Molly on a girl's night out, with all the usual consequences for the citizens of Port Charles.


The Fighting Davis Sisters; A General Hospital Story; all characters and backgrounds belong to it creators. Story, Sam and Kristina take Molly on a girl's night out, with all the usual consequences for the citizens of Port Charles.

The sisters were in discussion. Molly asks "Should we call, Mom?"

Sam frowns "I'd just as soon not."

Kristina chimes in "How about Trey?"

"Trey can't get us out of this?" Sam says.

Molly looks out the window. "Then what about Jason?"

Sam thinks about this. "Jason would be the first and logical choice. But that also means that Mom gets brought into it as well." Sam's two younger siblings did not like that particular choice. "What about Michael?" Kristina asks

"He took Starr to Landview, this morning." Molly said. Sam also took a look out the window and did not like what she saw. "We got to call someone!"

Molly spoke up "Uncle Sonny."

Sam and Kristina gave reluctant nods. Then Sam turned to the window and knocked on it. Officer Roger Carroll walked in to Interrogation room 2. "So ladies, I take it you are ready to make your one phone call.

Sam nodded and Carroll handed her the cell phone. Sam in turn handed the phone to little sister Molly. "Me?" she squeaked

"You!" her two sisters said. Molly dialed the number.

**Sonny's House:**

It was about 10 pm when the phone rang. Sonny was getting ready to call it a day, when the phone rang. He answered it. "Hello."

"Hi, Uncle Sonny." Molly said.

Sonny was surprised to hear from his niece at this time of the night. "Hi, Molly what's going on?" he asked

"Well I have a small problem that I was hoping you could help me with." Molly said

"Define small problem, Sweetheart."

"Umm... We're at the PCPD." She blurted out. Silence from the other end for a moment, then. "Let me guess, your not just visiting." He said.

"No, sir." She said

"I see." Sonny said. "And I'm just guessing that you're calling me because you would rather leave your mom out of this?"

"For as long as possible, yeah" Molly said.

Sonny rubbed his hand over his eyes then gained his thoughts "You said we, who else is there with you?"

Molly looked up "Kristina is here too."

"Under arrest?"

"Yes sir" Molly said. "And Sam."

Sonny eyes went wide "Sam, is under arrest too!"

"Yep" was her only reply

Another moment of silence. "Let me talk to Sam, Molly." Sonny said. Molly handed the phone to Sam who very reluctantly took it. "Hello." She said

"You three all right?" he asked.

Sam replied "Yes Sonny we're all ok. Except for where we are located at the moment."

"Is there a reason you're not telling Alexis where you are?" he asked

"Oh there's a really good reason." Sam said

"I see." Sonny said "Ok, the three of you hang in there. I'll be there in a little while."

"Thanks Sonny." Sam said and hung up. "He's on his way"

Max pulled the limo in front of the house. Sonny got in the back. "Just when I thought we would get through the week without a trip to the PCPD." Looking to the front of the car at Max. "I need a vacation Max." Max just smiles as they drive to town.

PCPD:

Officer Carroll directed Sonny to Interrogation rm 2. What he found was Molly with a bruise under her left eye, and Kristina and Sam with similar scrapes and bruise.

"What the hell happened!" he exclaimed. "I thought you said that you were all ok?"

"We are, Dad." Kristina said "Just a little battered around the edges." Sonny went over to Molly to take a better look at her bruise. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you three had been in a hell of a fight."

"You would be right, Sonny." Sam said. Sonny sat down and gestured for Sam to join him at the table. "Care to enlighten me."

The sisters look to one another. "OK we decided to have a girl's night on the town." Kristina said 'So we went out to dinner, and shopped. You all the things you do on the town."

Sam chimed in "We though that we would stop over at Coleman's for a break before we took in the movies."

Sonny is taking all this in. "Ok and then."

"Well, the place was packed." Sam continued "You know how it is. We ordered another round. And Molly was bringing it back to the table."

"When some jerk grabbed me, and I hit him in the face!" Molly interrupted. "With a pool cue."

Sonny's eyes went wide. "With a pool cue!"

"Then the jerk's girl took a swing at Molly, and I tossed a beer bottle at her." Kristina said. "Then Sam decked the guy when he got up again. And when she knocked him down, she jumped with both feet in a certain part of his anatomy."

"Really?" Sonny said.

"Let's say his social life is going to be ruined for a while" Sam said with a small grin. "And then things got hot."

Meanwhile as the sisters are telling Sonny about their night. Jason and Alexis were walking into the squad room.

"This should not take long." Alexis said. "We'll give them your statement and we'll be on our way."

Jason shrugged "That should keep the cops happy for a while."

Officer Carroll chose this moment to walk by. "Miss Davis, Mr. Morgan. I take it you're here because your daughters are here in custody?"

Both Jason and Alexis were both shocked. "Why, what happened?" Alexis said when she got her voice.

"They are working on the charges now." Carroll told them.

"Where are they?" Jason asked.

"They are in rm.2, with Mr. Corinthos"

"They called Sonny?" Alexis asked

"Umm, I don't think they wanted Mom to know right away." Carroll said with a smile.

Alexis treated him to a glare. "Why don't you go find out what the hell is going on, while I get the paper work in motion."

Jason started toward rm 2, the closer he got he heard Sonny and Sam talking.

"Well you three have had a busy night." Sonny said. "I'll get one of the lawyers busy and get you out of here."

"You know Jason is never going to let me hear the end of this, Sonny." Sam said "I always tease him when he is down here." Then a voice from the doorway "Yes you do." Jason walked in.

Sam jumped and Sonny chuckled.

"How did you hear about this?" Sonny asked.

"Well we were called down here for something else." Jason said.

"Do I dare ask who we are?" Molly said already suspecting the answer.

Everyone suddenly looked to the door, as Officer Carroll and Alexis was standing there.

"Girls night out?" Alexis said with quiet politeness. The three sisters looked to their mother with expressions ranging from embarrassment to total panic.

"Sonny, I appreciate you coming down to help, I think that I got this." Alexis said.

Sonny grinned and walked out. "Jason, I'll take care of the statement for the police. By the way your wife will be spending the night with me. So don't wait up."

And with that Jason was gone. Leaving the three Davis sisters at the tender mercy of their mother.

Alexis's House:

Under Alexis's gaze, the sisters related the story of their evening. First, Sam then Kristina, and finally Molly told the tale of Coleman's bar and the brawl that ensued. To their collective credits which was wise in this case. They told the whole story, and the whole truth. After which Alexis leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes. Finally she looked to her daughters and said;

"You three are so lucky that I never believed in spanking, because all three of you would not be able to sit down right now!" The three cringed slightly at that thought.

"So what should I do with the three of you? Alexis asked

Slightly cringing, Molly spoke up. "Hot Chocolate and S'mores?"

A long silent moment, Then Alexis stood up "Absolutely!" The stern moment had broken and it was Girl's night at the Davis house, all four of the Davis girls spent the rest of the night laughing and talking and being a family with one another. When the dawn broke all four were sleeping in the living room at peace with the world.

The End:


End file.
